White Tiger
by Nek0Nek0
Summary: Somethings wrong with Ray. Will the Bladebreakers find out before it's to late? Bad summery yes and I'm probably just paranoid with the rating. RayXMariah and LeeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

**(To get it out of the way) Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, any of its series', any of the characters or anything to do with Beyblade**

**Hey guys heres another story. Ok in this story where these guys are is a little confusing so I'm going have to explain it before you read the actual story. This story is set after the first series so 'g – revolution hasn't happened. But heres the tricky bit, through out the story I'm going to use bits and pieces from 'g – revolution' but not all of it just saying that now so I don't forget to say it but, I might not use anything major for the first few chapters. Right, to where they actually are. At the moment the Bladebreakers (they haven't split up) are in a tournament somewhere in England. But because just to make it even more confusing I'm using the clothes from 'g – revolution' (series 2 or 3 can't remember).**

**By the way the ages for some of the characters are underneath. But in terms with the series with the ages aren't correct but they are the ages I'm using. Now I've babbled on long enough! On with the story!**

Ages

Ray: 17

Lee: 17

Kai: 17

Gary: 17

Mariah: 16

Tyson: 16

Max: 16

Kevin: 14

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Chinese/

*thoughts between person and Bit beast*

(Ray Pov)

"Tyson! You empty that cupboard again and this time you're doing the shopping!" I said crossly at Tyson. He looked at me guiltily. "Sorry Ray" he replied. I sighed "even though Mr Dickenson pays for the food and stuff it doesn't just appear in the cupboards." I yawned and thought 'Why am I so tired?' "And it doesn't cook itself so I better get going on dinner for you guys cause no one else seems to know how."

Later

(Normal Pov)

Around 11:00 pm

"Is it just me or does Ray seem really tired lately?" Kenny said thoughtfully to Dizzi. "I think you might be right Chief. It's been affecting both his Bladeing and his appetite and his Bladeing." A loud series of coughs interrupted them. The Chief looked up and saw Ray making himself a cup of tea. "You alright Ray?" Kenny frowned. This wasn't like Ray. He was never up at this time. "Yeah." Ray replied "What are you doing up Chief? Shouldn't you be in bed?" "Max's Blade got cracked during the last battle remember? I, sorry Dizzi, we have to fix it before tomorrow." Kenny replied with a yawn. "But what are you doing up this late Ray?"

"Couldn't sleep. I decided to get some tea." Ray replied as he started to walk out of the room. "Night Kenny. I'm going back to bed.' and he walked out of the room. "That was interesting. I didn't know he drank tea." said Dizzi thoughtfully. "He never gets up this late we've been up at this time many times before without him getting up. Think something's wrong?" mused Dizzi. "Nah Dismissed Kenny. "Lets get back to work we're nearly finished."

(Ray Pov)

I sat in the lounge my hands wrapped around a cup of tea. I closed my eyes as I got dizzy again. Why was this happening? *You alright Ray?* came the concerned voice of my Bitbeast Drigger. *Yeah* I replied when the dizziness faded after a few seconds. *Fine. Thanks for asking. By the do you know why this is happening?* there was a pause where Drigger thought. *Not really. But Galux might. I'll ask her* Drigger said thoughtfully. *Still in contact with her then? No matter how you deny it Drigger you so like her.* Ray teased him gently *N…n…no. Not at all.* ray chuckled softly. * I should get to bed.* I said to the Bitbeast. * I'm going to need all my strength for tomorrow.

**A/N: Well theres the first chapter. Please review. Dont care whether you flame or not. Just please Review!!!!!! looks at readers with pleading eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait!! Heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, any of its series', any of the characters or anything to do with Beyblade**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

**And on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

(Max Pov)

"I'm so hungry!" I Heard Tyson yell. I sighed and Heard Kenny reply "why don't you keep it down Tyson. Kai, Ray and Max are still asleep." I yawned and walked into the room. Tyson was sitting in the lounge and Kenny at the table finishing my Beyblade. "Oh. Hi Max." Tyson looked guilty. I laughed "Don't worry Tyson I was already up." He looked at the clock. It said 7:09 am. "I've been up since 6." I explained to Tyson who looked like He'd only been up a few minutes. Kenny yawned. "Thanks for fixing my blade chief." "Don't worry Max." He replied. "I had to find and replace both the attack and defence ring so it should be ready to go." He yawned again. "By the way chief what time were you up to fixing it?" I asked. "Midnight came the reply. Kai wondered in. "Morning Kai." I said. "Hn." came the reply. Tyson's stomach growled loudly. "When's breakfast? Do we have any food that doesn't need cooking?" HE moaned. I laughed Tyson was pretty predictable. "I think I saw bread in the cupboard Tyson." I said. Tyson immediately headed to the kitchen to look. HE came back a few minutes later chomping on some half burnt toast. For a guy who eats a lot He sure can't cook. "We should probably grab some breakfast. The tournament starts in 2 hours." The Chief said. "Hn." Came the agreeing grunt from Kai.

An hour and a half later

(Normal Pov)

"Ray's still not up" said Max. "I'll go wake him up." he walked into the room that Ray and Kai shared. (the house is tiny Tyson, Max and Kenny share while Kai and Ray share. There just aren't enough bedrooms for anyone to have a single room.) Ray was still fast asleep. "Ray wake up. It's nearly time for the competition mate." Ray opened his eyes slowly and stared blearily at Max. "Ray it's half an hour till the tournament." Ray rubbed his eyes sleepily and said. "Oh I slept in ok I'll be there in a second." Max walked out of the room and said "He's awake and just coming now." Ray walked into the room with Drigger in hand a few minutes later. "Ok let's go since I registered us yesterday we wont have to do that today but we should get going." said Kenny.

At the Tournament

(Ray's Pov)

"Welcome to the English Tournament!!" I heard DJ Jazzman yell into the microphone. "The First match of Block A is between the Blade Hunters and Blade Supreme." (They are out of ideas for team names and so am I). I tuned him out as I started coughing again.

(normal Pov)

Tyson's, Max's and Kenny's heads turned as Ray started coughing. "You alright Ray?" Tyson asked concerned when he stopped. "Yeah." came the short breathless reply. "I'm fine Tyson. Come on it's nearly our turn blading." He got up, stumbled and sat down again as dizziness hit him. He sighed exhausted, "Ok I might not be." Worried faces minus Kai faced him as he coughed again and seemed to lose colour.

**A/N Ok that took a bit longer then expected to type……. Well the next chapter might be up next week but I'm not sure.**

**Well remember to review and thanks to -izza-x23-, You can run but you can't hide, garrulous-seeker, suzanne () and xHitsulover who reviewed the last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Ok I really didn't expect to get this typed before next week but I had time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the series or characters.**

**On with the chapter!!!**

**Chapter 3**

After the tournament

(Ray Pov)

"Thanks for filling in for me Kai." I said as the team walked back. "Hn." came the reply. "I'm hungry!" Typical Tyson. "It's been only an hour since the last time you've eaten!" came Chiefs exasperated reply. "Why don't you grab something to eat from the shops Tyson? Because I don't think Ray's up to cooking. But come to think about it I could use some food to." said Max. "I need to visit one of the shops. I need a certain part for Tyson's blade. I'm almost out." said Kenny. "I'm going back to where we're staying." I said tiredly. "Ok, see ya later Ray." Max said as the others went off, Kai no doubt going to keep them out of trouble. As I got into the house the house that Mr D lent us I started feeling dizzy again. But instead of fading out quickly it just got worse. Suddenly I coughed and my vision started to fade. I fought to stay awake but it was a losing battle. Just before the world faded I looked at my hand. It was stained red.

**With Max, Tyson, Kenny and Kai**

(Normal Pov)

"Hope Ray's alright." said Kenny as they started to walk back to the house they were staying in. "He hasn't eaten anything yet and he was looking rather pale this morning." Tyson looked at him "He hasn't eaten anything?" he asked Kenny. "Nope." came the reply as they reached the house. "Now where's that key" mused Kenny out loud. "Aha!" he said as he found it and proceeded to unlock the door (Ray had locked it as he came in). Tyson and Max rushed in followed by Kai who walked calmly by Kai who walked calmly behind them only to stop seeing Ray stretched out on the floor. He was very pale and his chest rose and fell very lightly. There was a cry of "Ray!" as they rushed to see if their team mate and friend, was alright.

**A/N ………Poor Ray……… I wonder what's wrong??? Things will start to be revealed in the next few chapters so bare with me. Keep the Reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Ok I'm soooo sorry I didn't post this ealier but between school and other things I just didn't get round to it. **

**BTW This chapter is kinda bad but, it is necessary to read but hopefully the next chapter/s (once I type them cause they are written) will be longer and better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it.**

**On with the chapter! (At last)**

**Chapter 4**

At the Hospital

(Normal Pov)

The Blade breakers sat round the waiting room waiting to hear what had happened to Ray. A little while later a confused looking doctor approached the group. "Are you the Bladebreakers with Ray Kon?"

"Yeah." said Kai. "That's us. What's up?" The doctor looked a bit shocked at Kai's abrupt manner. "Well," he began looking a bit hesitant; "We're not entirely sure what's wrong with him." looks of surprise followed this statement. "There's physically nothing wrong with him that might cause him to faint, cough up blood, weakness or the dizziness that you descried. We are hoping to get with his family or someone who knows his medical history or someone who might know what might be wrong." The Bladebreakers looked at each other in confusion. "So let me get this straight, you have no idea what's wrong with him." said Kai tonelessly. The doctor looked a bit uncomfortable. "yeah." he said after a bit, "We have no idea." Kenny looked thoughtful for a minute. "What about Rays old team the White Tigers? They might know something or at least the Elders might." he said after a few seconds. The doctor brightened slightly. "Yes that might be a good idea. Can you get in contact with them? But for now would you like to see him? He's still unconscious though." The Bladebreakers nodded. Come on then I'll show you to his room."

**A/N Ok there's another chapter done and quite a few more to do………. I will get it done!!!!!!!! Ok remember to review!!!!!!! and I should post again soon. If I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Ok heres the next chapter guys! **

**BTW this chapter happens between the end of chapter 3 and chapter 4 just to clear that up. And I'm sorry about any of the mistakes in the last chapter I sorta forgot to edit it…………..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it.**

Chapter 5

(Drigger Pov)

"Galux? Galux are you there?" I asked softly through connection with the female spirit. "Drigger? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she replied with a grumble. "What's up?" she added with concern in her voice. "Are you alright?" I sighed. "I'm fine Galux but Ray's not. I've got a faint idea what's wrong but I just want to make sure before I tell him." I broke off feeling the connection between Ray and myself weakening. "No. Hold on Ray, don't fade now." I said silently. I could feel the worry from Galux now. She could feel it to He was dieing. "I will tell Mariah, the others and the Elders what's happening. We'll save him. Goodbye Drigger keep faith in him he wont fade out fast he is to stubborn for that." She gave me a lick on the ears before she left leaving a certain male tiger staring after her.

(Mariah Pov)

"Mariah! Mariah! Wake up! It's very important!" the female neko-jin woke up slowly to her Bitbeast's voice in her head commanding attention. "Galux can't it wait till morning?" she said sleepily. "Unfortunately it can't. It's about Ray. Gather your friends and the healing Elders. They need to hear this. Hurry it can't wait long. He doesn't have a lot of time." With that she woke up fully sensing the spirits urgency. It was obviously important for Galux to appear to all of them. Quickly (well as quickly as possible as her team are very hard to wake up) she woke her team and the healing Elders just as Galux had directed her. "What's this all about Mariah?" Came the voice of one of the Elders. "I believe I can answer that." said Galux as she appeared. "Not long ago Drigger contacted me with some bad news." she proceeded to explain Ray's condition and what caused it watching the White Tigers and the Elders faces grow paler and paler. "Oh no. Lee, get me the doctors that have Ray in the hospital! We need to get him home!" said the head of healing.

Back with the Bladebreakers

(Normal Pov)

The Bladebreakers walked silently into Ray's hospital room and were shocked at how pale and weak he looked. There was absolute silence as they recovered from the shock of his bad condition which was broken when a nurse rushed in holding a phone. "Doctor! It's for you! It's one of the White Tiger's Village Elders. She said it was urgent so I put it on wireless." said the rather out of breathe nurse. "Thank you." Came the reply. "Hello? This is the doctor in charge of Raymond Kon." He said into the phone. "Hello I'm guessing you probably want an explanation for his condition but that's going to have to wait. For now take out any IV's you have connected and get him home to the village as quickly as possible. All will be revealed there. There is nothing you can give him. Just get him home as fast as possible. His life relies on it." said the Elder.

**A/N: Cliff hanger no? As I said with the last chapter the next one should be up soon. Remember to review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: You know I really didn't expect to be able to get this typed up this quickly. Any way on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it. (These things get a tad repetitive)**

Chapter 6

"What do you mean his life relies on it? Is he dying?" the doctor asked confused. "Yes," came the sad reply "In a way."

"What do you mean?" asked the doctor even more confused. "There's no time now. Just. Get. Him. Home." Came the Elders voice. "Right. Will do." came the reply. "But why do we remove the IV's?" the Elder chuckled "For some reason he seems to be allergic to whatever is put through it. Secondly it'll put him into a panic if he wakes up and is really out of it. And thirdly it's doing more harm then good." Came the answer. "Well I'll let you deal with the details just don't wait for anything and get him home to the village as fast as possible. I'll have his team wait for him at the hospital closest to the village." This went on for a while as the Elder instructed him and the doctor telling the nurse to remove the IV's and nearly immediately he seemed to improve slightly. When he got off the phone he left to organise the quickest transfer in that hospitals history leaving the Bladebreakers to watch over their friend. "Chief, did you understand any of that?" asked Tyson about as confused as the doctor. "Sorry Tyson. I didn't but we might get some answers when Ray gets home." the rather flustered doctor reappeared an hour later saying that they had managed a transfer for about 5:30 that afternoon and they were welcome to join.

Back at the White Tiger Village

The Elder sighed as she got off the phone. "Well he's coming home. He's weak at the moment but he should pull through, once he gets home though." The White Tigers looked downcast "Why weren't we told this would happen?" Lee asked softly. "You were never told because you were never out of the village long enough for this to happen." replied Elder. She looked at Mariah who had been silent since they had heard about Ray. She was looking off into the distance with a terribly sad expression on her face. "You alright Mariah?" Kevin softly asked her. She didn't seem to hear him and said in a pain laced voice "Ray…"

Later

"So this is the hospital closest to Ray's village." Max said curiously. "It's rather small."

All the Bladebreakers had come with Ray on the journey back to China and his Village. Coupled with worry for Ray as he got steadily worse, hunger (Tyson) and Impatience for the person complaining of hunger (guess who) the trip had been a long one but they were there. "It is, isn't it?" came a voice from behind them. The Bladebreakers turned around to see Kevin, Gary and an older person they didn't know. "This is the head Healer in the Village but, she's just known as Healer." Introduced Kevin. Healer turned to them "Where's Ray?" she asked. "He's in the hospital." said Kenny. "Well there's nothing more they can do for him now. Gary? Can you go sign him out and get him for me? It's time to return him to the village so he can recover." He nodded and went to get him. A few minutes later he returned carrying a very pale Ray in is arms. "Right let's go." and with that she turned up towards the mountain and started walking.

**A/N Well another one done at last! The next chapter will be up soon. Remember to Review!! Just tell me what you think! **

**IMPORTANT – The next chapter will be an author note that will explain a number of things about what's happened to Ray and is very important to read because it will be the key to explaining the rest of the story.**


	7. Important author note

**Author Note: As promised here is this author note and if you are about to go onto something else I would read this first. And If you don't understand anything just ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it.**

**Ok here I is and it will explain a lot and it's weird just down right strange but it does explain heaps and some of it might be repeated in it more then once BTW.**

Ok what's affecting Ray is the 'I' gene or 'Instinct' gene (yes something I made up.) down below is all about it

The 'I' gene comes into play at either 12 or 14. (Ray and Lee came into it about 12 just for some other info). It affects the males and females differently. But in both it's a transformation gene but it affects them differently. (Just some more info I just might add although it might not much relevance but Ray and Lee plus siblings are full blooded neko-jin but Gary and Kevin are ¾). The 'I' gene activates every year without fail.

There are different levels/stages of this transformation gene. 1,2,3,4 etc. The transformation affects mainly the males except when they've found their mate when it affects them to and they transform as well. They stay at a level for 2 years then they go up a level. This can be dangerous if they are outside the village when this happens or if it will happen. If not going up a level they still have to be there. **(this is the bit explaining Ray's condition)** They get weak and if they are full neko-jin die or fall into a coma if they miss the next year and don't go back the next year. As the gene starts to wake up if they are outside the mountain (and village)they start to get dizzy occasionally that stops but sometimes it continues. After that they start to get exhausted and get caught sleeping in places no matter how noisey (rarely happens), also coughing appears and persists until home and recover.

When someone (Elders mainly) realise this they know to get them home fast or risk losing them**. (Ok some of this will happen in the next chapter)** When they get home they are alright alright after about 1 day to a week.

Lvl 3 & 4 train the lvl 1 & 2 neko-jin for around a weel before the lvl 4's transform **(not explaining more of that cause it will come in the rest of the chapters. If I've written it and haven't I will put it in another author note. Sigh) **

Females are a bit different though. They are extremely protective over male neko-jin they like or their mate (if they have one. and same situation with the males. Extremely protective over their female). They only transform when they have a mate and it's the right time of year (new year) where their mate does transform. When their mate transforms so do they.

Transformation generally reflects either Bitbeast or personality (always creature of the cat family). But if reflect Bitbeast the form isn't a exact replica of the Bitbeast and it is rare to reflect yhr Bitbeast espscially Drigger (hasn't happened yet). They look more real but still reflect the Bitbeast.

**A/N ok rough and weird now I read it over again but ti is necessary to write. Some of it will be made more clear as the story progresses but do ask if confused. Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: OK sorry for the wait……again. I've got exams next week so I've been studying and I also might not update next week but see how we go. And yes that author note was weird I read it myself and it was a mixture of weird and corney. So anyway on to chapter 7!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it although this Elder is mine. (Anyone get a feeling of déjà vu?)**

**Chapter 7**

"How is he?" asked a worried Tyson as he came in, "Will he be alright?" The Elder looked up from where she was looking at Ray. "He'll be fine within the week." she said nonchalantly. Kai looked at Mariah who hadn't left Rays side since they had gotten there and told the Elder "What caused this? I think it's time you told us." he said in his usual tone. (**A/N OK this is where the last author note comes in. And there are a few things added here. So if you haven't read it I would recommend u do so.) **The Elder sighed softly. "Well you could say it's complicated but could say it's not. Sit down it takes a long explanation to cover it so I wont say it twice. First of all you might have noticed that the White Tigers don't look entirely normal, Ray included." They nodded they had all noticed this. "That's because of a particular gene called the I gene or the Instinct gene. It causes these changes and is only found in this village. It acts differently in the males to the females so, I will explain both." She proceeded to explain what had caused this in full detail. There was silence after this only to be broken by Kenny who asked the unspoken question. "What does it mean if Ray collapsed like this?" The Elder looked at him. "It means that Ray's gene didn't activate correctly causing weakness as it stopped suppling him with enough energy to keep itself alive. But, it's correcting itself now so he'll be alright." She broke off as Mariah got up and sat on the bed curling up next to him and falling asleep. The elder looked at her smiling as the Bladebreakers and White Tiger looked surprised. The Elder chuckled at their faces. She turned to Lee, Gary and Kevin. "Well you didn't expect her to go this long without choosing someone did you? She already had chosen someone and ray was waiting for her and I think has been for a while now. Which probably added to his weakness." Seeing the Bladebreakers confused expressions she explained. "By about the second lvl of the gene the male spirits start to change and start to look for a 'mate' in a sense. The female spirit does the same thing at around the age of 15. But their spirits still can be chosen by the males from the age of 14.5. By 15 their spirit starts to call out for their true mate who has he gene. Sometimes it takes years to find them but it keeps calling. The females like the males do choose as well but, the males do sometimes have to wait for them to accept their feelings and their spirits choice. Waiting for them puts lots of pressure of the spirit and chi. Mariah here has chosen Ray and Ray has chosen Mariah which means their spirits connect. Come let us leave you are probably tired we will show you to your rooms. You can see him later." and with that she ushered them out of the room only stopping to smile back at Ray and Mariah as she snuggled deeper into his chest. Still smiling she said to herself "You have chosen well Mariah. He will protect you and he has been waiting for a long time for you so he will not change his choice. I hope with all my heart that you will be together for a long time." Lee overheard her saying this sighed a sad sigh he thought 'Of all the people she had met she had chosen his best friend. But then again.' he smiled wryly to himself, 'he himself had chosen Yuko, Ray's twin sister as his mate only a few days ago.' he thought for a moment 'I wonder if he knows.' he shrugged 'Probably.' and with that he left.

**A/N Ok another one done. Don't forget to review! I will update when I can.**


	9. author note

**Author note: Ok I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter is coming I'm just taking forever typing it and I just haven't been on the computer that much lately. But I cant claim writers block cause the next 4-5 chapters are actually written, just not typed………. But the next chapter might be up sometime this week.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Ok I'm really sorry about the wait!!! I just hate typing and I'm just being lazy. I probably should update this more quickly cause I can't pull the excuse of writers block (the next 4 chapters are actually written just not typed). But I will try to update every week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it **

**BTW: The character coming up Yuko is not the lady from xxxHolic. **

**Chapter 8**

The Bladebreakers went to visit Ray only to find a girl who looked the same age as them and who looked nearly the same as Ray coming out of his room. She looked up at them and smiled. "You must be the Bladebreakers. My brothers awake and you can see him in a few minutes. Also the White Tigers should be here soon." As soon as she had said this the White Tigers walked in. She ran over to Lee and threw her arms around him. He smiles gently and asked her the question on everyone's mind. "How is he?" she looked up at them all. "He'll probably be fine by tonight. Mariah's with him now." she stopped as Lee started growling softly and laughed merrily "He got used to the idea that his twin chose his best friend, although he wasn't happy about it he accepted it. You're going to have to do so as well. But he will be fine." Lee looked at her slightly calmer then he was. "What about Mariah? Is she alright?" the girl responded to him with a soft look "she's fine Lee, asleep, but fine. She hasn't moved from his side yet. By the way Lee I wish you luck containing Ray's energy once he's recovered." Lee and the other male White Tigers groaned "How bad will it be?" Kevin asked with a grimace. "Taking into account that this will be his first full transformation along with the fact that this year he'll have Mariah at last. It should be pretty interesting." Ray's sister said with a slight chuckle. "But you probably want to see him. Come, I'll take you to his room. By the way, I'm Yuko, I'm Ray's twin sister." She directed the last comment towards the Bladebreakers and guided the group towards Ray's room. When they got there Yuko opened the door and said quietly into the gap "Hey Ray, you've got some visitors". And with that she ushered them into the room.

The first thing they noticed was that Ray was still very pale and Mariah was asleep curled up with her head buried on his chest. He was gently stroking her head. The scene was enough to put a gentle smile even on Lee's face. Ray looked up and said in a voice that still held traces of weakness "sorry if I alarmed you too badly. If I had known what was happening, I would not have let it get that bad". He looked at the group's relieved faces. "We're just glad you're alive, Dude!" said Tyson. The group stayed there for an hour in which time Ray started to recover. His colour started to come back together with his energy but all the while he continued to stroke Mariah's head and looking at her.

After the two teams left, she woke up. Mariah blinked sleepily up at Ray and said to him "I pick you Ray, not for your looks but for your heart.' He smiled tenderly down at her while she snuggled into his side once more. They both fell asleep once more and letting their hearts, spirits and minds combine.

**A/N Wow that last bit had some fluff in it (falls over in shock). That I wasn't expecting. Any way I think my terms of 'soon' and 'update' really need to be revised. Anyway don't forget to review!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Ok I really took forever getting that last chapter up, really sorry about that! Hopefully (hopefully mind you) that wont happen again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

As the two teams left the hospital, Kenny asked the White Tigers "why did Yuko wish you guys luck in containing Ray's energy?" The male neko-jins grimaced slightly "because the amount of energy increases as higher levels get closer to transforming. Ray and I are level 4s so we get a lot of energy. Ray would have the main energy boost last year and that would have continued to this year but he missed it, so it will hit this year" answered Lee. "By the way, what levels are Gary and Kevin on?" questioned Max. "And what time of the year do transformations occur?" Lee paused for a second. "Well Gary for some reason did not inherit the gene and Kevin should go into level one this year. And as for the time of year, it should be soon in these weeks coming up to New Year. The level ones should start to appear soon and the same with the level twos. The level threes should be starting next week and the level fours should start to be affected in the next two weeks and start transforming after that." Lee stopped suddenly as Kevin gave out a mewling cough. Lee gave out a chuckle as Kevin blinked, confused wit the sound he made. "Speaking of which" he said as he and Gary laughed. "You guys probably want to get some practice. I'll show you to the bowl. It's not what you're used to but it might suffice." Lee led the way to the practice area, followed by what was left of his team and the Bladebreakers.

**A/N ……. Really short chapter………. the next couple should be a bit longer. I will repeat myself in saying: remember to review!!!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Well I got round to typing this up a lot sooner then last time so lets hope I update a bit quicker. I can't believe I'm finally up to chapter 10 of this thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it.**

_**Italic - mind link**_

**Chapter 10**

That afternoon

"Ray's getting out soon so we should probably go see him." Lee said as he walked out the training area followed by the others minus Kai – still training and Kenny – analysing data.

At the healers ward

(Mariah Pov)

I walked out of the hospital holding onto Ray's hand. He was still weak I could feel it easily but that would probably fade pretty quickly once the gene fully awoke. I laughed softly. Ray looked at me inquiringly. I showed him my thoughts on the next few weeks and that he and Kevin will probably be very hard to handle. He joined me laughing and agreed "Yep. We are going to be aren't we? Kev's gene will probably wake up soon so I pity the person who's going to have to deal with him when it does. It's going to be very interesting week. Lee and myself as level fours, Kevin at level 1 and you and Yuko transforming as well." Ray said. I joined in saying "Don't forget Ray, you'll be transforming for the first time like me and you'll get the major energy boost as well this time." he grimaced "I'd forgotten about that" we were interrupted by the others. "Hey Ray! Good to see you up!" yelled Kevin who was several metres in front of both of the teams. We looked at each other. _Yep this was going to be interesting._ He ran up to us and started bouncing up and down on his feet talking about nearly everything all at once. Lee came up after him and snarled "Calm down Kevin" at which he stopped and hid behind Ray who growled at him softly. I calmed Ray down as Yuko came up behind Lee and got to work calming him down as the Bladebreakers caught up. "That has to be the strangest training I have been through so far." puffed Max, "Lee kept on glaring and snarling at Kevin as Kevin kept trying to hit him. Reminds me of when Tyson's had too much sugar." I sighed "It's going to be like this until things start to straighten out in about 3 or 4 weeks." The other team looked at me "Really?" Tyson asked. "yep. So I'd get used to Kevin's hyperness soon." we turned as Lee snarled and gently pushed Yuko away and ran passed her to get at the terrified Kevin who was fleeing as Lee got closer. Just as Lee was about to grab him Ray disappeared from my side. I was about to call him back when he reappeared between Lee and Kevin about 20 metres away. He was holding Lee off Kevin and Kevin from running off. Although they were a decent way away I could hear Ray growling at them "Lee, Kevin calm and settle down. Lee don't kill Kevin and Kevin, get yourself under control." he finished the last bit at a snarl. Suddenly he clutched his head and through the connection I felt the sudden head rush and the dizziness it caused.

(normal Pov)

Lee looked worriedly at Ray. "You alright Dude?" he nodded. Mariah came up behind him and said "To much energy came at one time and caused a major head rush and headache." she explained as she rubbed her own head. The Bladebreakers (Kenny had chosen that moment to walk into all this. Kai was still training) walked hurriedly up to them. "You alright Ray?" Max asked. "Yeah, I'm fine now." he said as he straightened. "It's just as Mariah said, just too much energy."

**A/N Yay another chapter done! Don't forget to review!!!!! And thankyou to my wonderful beta who put up with my horrible grammar and spelling.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I should really update sooner………..**

**Mind link - **_Italics_

**Chapter 11**

Later

(Lee Pov)

I thought for a second. Ray could be very forceful, when he put his mind to it. Yuko's voice interrupted my thoughts. _"My brother really clocked up some speed when he separated you two. One second he was next to Mariah the next he was between you guys growling at you." _I felt her slight worry and amazement come through her mind voice. I looked at her from where she was sitting in my lap. _"Really?" _I asked _"Was he really that fast?" _she nodded _"Yep. I'm worried about him Lee. Ray will have to deal with a lot this time." _ She looked up at me. _"He'll be dealing with both the energy boost and transforming."_ I could see tears forming in her eyes and could feel her worry for him. I wiped them away. "And on top of that." she continued out loud,

"Mariah will be transforming for the first time as well. Remember me when I came up to transforming? I needed so much help and energy from you as my body wasn't sure what to do." I drew her close as she sobbed quietly, comforting her with my mind. "I must admit Yuko; I'm worried too but, remember this is Ray and Mariah we're talking about. Mariah's strong, so is Ray. Besides." I looked at her gently, "They're both really stubborn. I've got a feeling that they're both going to get through this and surprise us. So there's nothing to get worked up about." She smiled up at me then giggled slightly. I looked at her questionably. "You're right. And this is going to be a really interesting year this year when both yours and Ray's I genes wake up."

She giggled again. "Things are going to get hectic as yo guys get closer to transforming." I grimaced. "Let's hope that Ray won't be as bad as you got. That would be so dangerous. Especially for Kev." She said laughing. I growled softly then asked, "Was I really that bad?" She nodded "You wouldn't let a male within 4 metres of both Mariah and me. And you were in such a bad temper." she said still chuckling. "But there were several others that were worse than you." she added. "But you and Ray are going to have to teach Kevin about this gene because otherwise he's going to be unbearable." I joined her in laughing "Yep, I just wonder if Ray's going to be able to. He gets really sleepy when that gene kicks in. Every time we catch him asleep in really strange spots." Yuko laughed. "I had forgotten about that. We should get back, Mariah and I still have to get lunch for everyone." Yuko said. "And since we're making lunch for 10 people we should get started."

**A/N: Gahh. When it comes to typing up these chapters I am really lazy. And a thank you to my Beta Duckielover 151 who edited this!  
**


	14. Chapter 11 part 2

**Author Note: errrrrrrrr…….. Oops…… heres the second half of that chapter……………… I can't believe I forgot it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it. Although, Yuko's my character.**

**Chapter 11 – part 2**

Back at the house

(Normal Pov)

Lee and Yuko wondered back to the house. As they came in they saw Kenny doing something with Tyson's blade, Max reading a book, Tyson asleep, snoring loudly on the couch and Kai cleaning his Beyblade.

"Where are Ray and Mariah?" Lee asked over Tyson's snores. Max looked up. "Mariah's started lunch and Ray's helping her I think." he said. Yuko kissed Lee gently on the cheek and left for the kitchen. "Lee, why hasn't Ray ever mentioned Yuko before? And is she really his sister?" Kenny asked looking up from Tyson's Beyblade. "They had a big argument before they left. I've no idea what it was about though. But yes, she is his sister. Twin in fact so I've no idea how the fight started." he said after a second. They were shocked. "She's Ray's twin?" Max asked amazed. Lee nodded. "But Lee, what has being a twin have to do with it?" Kenny asked. "Twins share a connection until they choose a mate so basically, as Yuko described it, it's like having no privacy cause where her mind ended his began. Thankfully they could block each other to some extent to save their dignity." Lee answered sitting down. "Although, now the connection has gone completely."

At that moment Yuko walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Lee. "Ray and Mariah have lunch sorted. Who new my brother could cook." she said with a shrug Max laughed, "It probably has something to do with the fact that he's the only one in the Bladebreakers that has some skill in the kitchen. Tyson can't even cook toast and the Chief and I have never cooked a day in our lives." Lee and Yuko chuckled and said "That would help." Suddenly Mariah's voice rang out from the kitchen "Lunch is ready!" she called as Kevin and Gary stampeded through the door to the kitchen. Tyson immediately woke up and charged towards the kitchen as well. "You know, it always amazes me how he does that." Kenny muttered as he and the others followed at a slower pace.

Upon reaching the kitchen they were greeted with a table full of food. "Wow. Do you think you might have too much food?" Kenny asked amazed. Mariah shook her head "I don't think so. Gary and Kevin can put away a lot of food. So can Tyson I've heard. Also Lee and Ray might as well so I'm worrying that I might have too little. But Max, Kenny, Yuko and Kai I'd serve yourselves now before I let the others eat." she looked pointedly at Kevin who was shifting in his seat, eager to start. The others looked a bit surprised at this except Yuko who was used to it but did as she advised.

After Lunch

"I would've never thought it possible but wow. They really did eat a lot. Except Ray though, he barely ate anything." said Kenny in amazement looking at the asleep male neko–jins perching on chairs, the floor (Lee) and the back of the couch (Ray). "By the way, how is Ray balancing on the back on the sofa?" Yuko looked thoughtful for a second. "We're not entirely sure really but, Ray gets really sleepy when the gene kicks in and has a history of falling asleep in really strange spots." she said after a minute. "Like what?" asked Tyson, curious. "We found him once lying along the middle of a tree branch high up in the middle of a tree, on the bed head and a couple of times on the roof." Mariah answered walking up to Ray and moving him off the couch and onto the floor with out even waking him up. "His sleeping patterns also go really out of whack sometimes so he ends up in some strange places. Also his eating patterns, he either eats a lot or very little." she said brushing hair away from his face tenderly.

**A/N: Geez. When it comes to updating I'm really slow. Don't forget to review!! And thanx once again to my wonderful Beta!!!!  
**


	15. MUST READ Important

**Author note: Yes I know I haven't updated in ages and yes I'm sorry but here's the thing: I've started to loose a bit of interest in the story due to the lack of reviews. If I get some more in I may continue writing it if not there's a good chance it might not continue.**

**-Nek0Nek0**


	16. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Ok really sorry about the wait (yet again…..) But it was due to lack of enthusiasm. So don't forget to review. If I think this is not liked or something I might not continue or finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. (As sad as that is.)**

**BTW****: Before I start I'd like to send a hug and a huge thank you to the reviewer under the name lalalalalalala (you know who you are) and sokkergurl who read reviewed every chapter. Thank you so much you actually motivated me to continue this. (Which is not easy to do.)**

Chapter 12

(Yuko Pov)

"Yuko!" I turned around from what I was doing to see one of my brother's friends, Max I think, rushing towards me. "Lee's about to kill Kevin again and Ray's disappeared." Said Max, slightly out of breath. I sighed. This had been happening all week so far. Both Ray and Lee were so close to transforming and Kevin was slowly getting himself under control but not fast enough for his own safety. "Ok." I said exasperated, "I'll go save Kevin while you're looking for Ray. Go ask Mariah she might know because I haven't seen him. If you can't find her you can stop looking for them." he nodded then dashed off to find Mariah. I started running in the direction of where Lee and Kevin were and sure enough. Yep. Lee was trying to kill Kevin. Well actually Lee was chasing and catching up to Kevin who was running full pelt in the opposite direction with a panicked expression on his face. I sighed again this was getting really repetitive. "Will Kev ever learn?" I asked myself and then went to save Kevin from an angry Lee, who by this point had caught him, with a grumpy expression on my face.

(Ray Pov)

"You know they will come looking for us." Mariah said from sitting on my lap. "Yep." I murmured sleepily. "But they're probably still calming down Lee from nearly dismantling Kevin earlier." she laughed softly. "Probably. But we should still get moving." Mariah said.

(Mariah Pov)

Ray mumbled something into my back where he was resting his head. I looked back at him curiously. "Umm I think I missed that." I said laughing. "I said," he replied embarrassed. "For some reason, I'm so tired that some of my joints have frozen." I laughed again. "I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh." I said still chuckling softly at his cross expression. "But we do need to get back Ray. At least to rescue your sister in the kitchen. I'll help you up." he chuckled, still embarrassed and said "That would be wise." I helped him up still laughing softly. "You all right to walk back?" I asked and he nodded, stretching. "Let's go." he said as we started to walk back. Stumbling sometimes as we walked as his joints started to de-stiffen. I was giggling the whole way.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but the next chapter should be longer. BTW I want at least 3 reviews before I update. (This should be a shorter amount of time then last time.)**

**Thanks once again to my beta who once again put up with my spelling and grammatical errors.**


End file.
